Naruto Film 10 - Naruto Shippuden Film 7 - One Step forward
by Readgirl86
Summary: La 4ème Grande Guerre Ninjas continue de plus belle avec Naruto et ses compagnons qui se battent sans cesse contre Madara et Obito pour stopper la fin du monde qui n'est qu'une question de temps car le "Tsukuyomi Infini" arrive à terme. Mais un drame va se produire, et entraîner N. dans un autre monde et une course contre la montre qui changerait le destin des 2 mondes...
1. Chapter 1 - Rencontre brutale

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre brutale **

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit une lumière aveuglante qui l'obligea à les refermer de sitôt. Il se cacha avec son bras le haut du visage avant de se relever. C'est alors qu'en rouvrant ses yeux il put apercevoir le soleil qui demeurait haut dans le soleil.

-_Le soleil est à son zénith, mais pourtant il faisait presque nuit quand j'ai… quand ça s'est passé_, se dit-il.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela de l'horrible scène à laquelle il a dû assister avant de se jeter sur le ravisseur d'Hinata.

-Hinata ! Je dois la retrouver… Obito, tu vas me le payer !, s'énerva-t-il. Il ressentit de la colère et de la haine envers son ennemi.

Il était toujours à terre quand il entendit du bruit près d'un des arbres qui l'entouraient. En effet, en regardant tout autour de lui, il comprit qu'il se trouvait près d'une entrée de forêt avec un petit sentier menant à une magnifique verdure, accompagnée de fleurs de toute couleur, qui s'étendait au loin. Comme si elle ne finissait jamais. Cela ne rassemblait pas du tout à un champ de bataille.

_-Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé ? Bon sang !,_ dit-il à lui-même sur un ton sceptique.

Au moment où il se releva, la route et le pré vert face à lui, il entendit un autre bruit mais cette fois-ci, il ne venait pas d'un des arbres à sa gauche mais à sa droite.

-Qui est là ?, s'écria-t-il sur ton énervé. Personne ne répondit. Mais Naruto était bien conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Quelque chose l'observait, ou peut-être quelqu'un, qui sait ? Mais quoi ? Mais qui ? Bien évidemment, il pensa tout de suite à Obito. Car c'est à cause de ce détenteur du sharingan que notre héro s'est retrouvé dans cet endroit mystérieux. Alors qui sait, peut-être qu'Obito a atterri non loin d'ici lui aussi.

Il alla se mettre en route tout en gardant les yeux bien ouverts et tout en restant vigilant lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le suivait. Mais au moment où il se retourna à moitié il crut vivement apercevoir une silhouette se dirigeant vers lui et se heurtant à lui, et il ressentit une douleur au niveau du profil gauche de son visage et donc au niveau de sa tête qui heurta le sol, et le fit s'évanouir derechef.

-AH !, cria Misaki au moment où le jeune blond se retourna. Elle le frappa sans savoir si c'est un ennemi ou un ninja du village ou quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh non ! Je je crois que je l'ai tué… marmonna-t-elle en imaginant le pire… ou peut-être pas. Aïe, je me suis fait mal moi aussi!, dit-elle à elle même en pensant que sa victime l'avait touché avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

Elle regarda le jeune homme qu'elle venait d'assommer puis fut de plus en plus captivée par le beau visage qu'elle s'en rapprocha de plus en plus près au point de toucher ses lèvres. Il était si beau que ça pour elle !? **(Avouons-le, Naruto est plutôt mignon une fois endormi.)** C'est alors que ses paupières commencèrent à s'ouvrir et la jeune fille se précipita dans un arbre à toute allure avant qu'il ne la vit. Le jeune garçon se réveilla brutalement avec un mal de crâne atroce, comme s'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête avant de s'évanouir. Ce qui était le cas. La jeune fille l'avait fait par réflexe.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Sachez que… que je n'ai pas peur de vous, s'écria-t-elle !

-Quoi ? Qui est là ? Est-ce toi qui m'a attaqué tout-à-l'heure ? Montre-toi, hurla-t-il !

-NON !, répondit sèchement la voix féminine qui l'avait attaquée.

-Très bien, eh bien salut alors ! Bon sang !, répliqua-t-il.

Mais il ne s'en alla pas, en fait il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Bon, j'ai pas toute la nuit, tu sais… je suis un peu pressé…, s'impatienta-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous presse tant ici ? Un rendez-vous ?

-C'est une question de temps ! Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ça !

-Alors je ne me montrerai pas ! Du moins pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que vous faîtes au pays du feu !

-Et qu'est-ce que je risque si je refuse ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai il commence à m'énerver celui-là, marmonna-t-elle.

Puis d'un bond, d'un seul, notre héro se retrouva à terre derechef. Il vit la même silhouette qu'il avait aperçue précédemment. Mais cette fois-ci il pouvait facilement distinguer le visage de la jeune fille brune. Elle avait des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel et aussi profonds que l'océan. Son regard était menaçant mais ne faisait ressortir aucune haine, aucune indifférence mais de la curiosité. Elle semblait avoir l'âge d'une adolescente. En tout cas, Naruto pensait reconnaître cette personne, et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée.

C'est alors qu'il eut une sensation de froid et désagréable au niveau de son cou. Il baissa les yeux et vit la main de son agresseur qui tenait un kunai.

-Calme-toi… je ne suis pas là pour nuire au pays du feu.

Il leva son bras gauche en montrant de son pouce le sigle de Konoha gravé sur le bandeau frontal qu'Iruka Sensei lui avait donné après sa réussite aux épreuves pour devenir ninja.

Soudain, certainement parce qu'elle avait vu que la preuve était fondée, le visage de l'enfant s'éblouit quand elle vit la feuille sur le bandeau de sa victime. Elle enleva tout doucement son arme mais ne la rangea pas immédiatement. Elle est très prudente, ou bien très méfiante.

Merci, dit Naruto à la belle inconnue. En effet, elle semblait peut-être faire peur au début. Mais au moment où elle aida Naruto à se relever et esquissa un sourire, l'ange aux cheveux sombres apparu. Elle semblait innocente, son apparence reflétait aux yeux du grand blond le bonheur, la paix, l'épanouissement tout simplement.

-Tu es de Konoha n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, j'imagine que tu t'en es rendu compte quand j'ai montré mon bandeau frontal. Quel sens de l'observation, plaisanta-t-il !

Elle fit un grand sourire comme si elle essayait de se retenir de rire.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Es-tu en mission à la demande du Hokage, ou bien..., lui demanda-t-elle ?

-Quoi ? Il y a un second pour remplacer mami Tsunade jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ?

-Hein ?, la jeune fille semblait perdue dans les propos de Naruto. Heu, de quoi parles-tu ?

Il hésita à répondre, puis s'exécuta :

-Heu, rien… En fait pendant que j'y pense… je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu t'appelais, bon sang !

-Je m'appelle Misaki, répondit-elle.

-Misaki… c'est un joli prénom… enfin je veux dire que j'aime bien… heu que ça te va bien…

Il commença à rougir.

-Ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont donné, lui dit-elle pour plaisanter.

-Oh je vois, bon sang.

-Oui., lui dit-elle en acquiesçant tout en esquissant un timide sourire.

C'est alors qu'elle rangea son arme dans une poche dont on pouvait distinguer parfaitement le son d'objets métalliques qui en ressortaient – il devait y avoir très certainement des armes différentes d'un kunai – au derrière de son short noir et de sa tunique manches courtes bleue turquoise où derrière on pouvait distinguer le sigle du pays du feu dans un tourbillon.

-Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait mal tout-à-l'heure, continua-t-elle. Elle se sentit coupable lorsqu'elle remarqua la marque de son poing qu'elle avait donné à Naruto.

-Justement à propos de ça, tu as une sacrée force je trouve., lui dit-il mais il ne sembla pas furieux contre elle, mais plutôt impressionné. Ou bien tu as peut-être utilisé une casserole, mini-casserole pour qu'elle loge dans ton sac, pour me mettre dans cet état, plaisanta-t-il.

-ça vient sûrement de mon entraînement, répondit-elle.

Elle tourna se tête à gauche, c'est-à-dire du côté où se trouvait Naruto. Comme elle était à la hauteur des épaules du grand blond, elle dû la lever un peu pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et elle vit sur son visage un sourire doux, tendre et amical qui fit remonter ses mystérieuses moustaches de Naruto qu'il a depuis sa naissance. Et ses yeux étaient clos. L'air que son visage faisait ressortir fut pour Misaki une sensation de soulagement. Comme si il lui montrait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Bon si on rentrait maintenant, lui proposa-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un camarade, à un ami, à un frère.

-D'accord, je te suis, lui dit-il sans savoir de quel endroit elle parlait. Aurait-il oublié son inquiétude pour Hinata? En même temps, il a reçu un sacré coup de la part de sa nouvelle connaissance. Ou bien joue-t-il un jeu, pensant peut-être qu'il se trouve dans une illusion?

-Konoha nous revoilà, s'écria sa nouvelle amie épanouie en apercevant le village au loin ! Au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé comment tu t'appelais bon sang…

Naruto hésita puis se lança :

-Je m'appelle… NAru… Toruna...

-Drôle de nom pour un garçon, dit-elle d'un air amusé et curieux mais pourtant un peu sceptique.

-Que veux-tu ? Ce sont mes parents qui l'ont choisi, pas moi, répondit-il en se sentant mal à l'aise. En effet, que diraient ses parents, ou pire son maître, si ils étaient présents ?

-J'aime bien !, s'exécuta Misaki, le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2 - Retour à la maison

**Salut à tous!**Après un mois d'attente, voici le nouveau chpt de mon histoire

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, si j'ai fait des fautes faîtes-le moi savoir aussi^^

Bonne Lecture!

**Hi Guys!**

Here is the new chpt you were waiting for

Tell me what you think, and comment :)

Have a nice lecture!

**Chapitre 2: De retour à la maison - Konohagakure**

* * *

-Bienvenue chez moi, euh… chez nous pardon !, s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Oui, je suis chez moi. Ça faisait longtemps…, répliqua le grand blond qui n'avait pas l'air aussi épanoui qu'elle d'être revenu chez lui, à Konoha.

-Au fait, pourquoi avais-tu quitté le village ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pour …

Naruto hésita puis se lança :

-Pour l'aventure… je suis parti parcourir des sentiers, des collines, des montagnes que je n'avais encore jamais traversés, répondit Naruto en inventant ce petit mensonge.

-Et tu es parti combien de temps, pour dire que tu n'es pas rentré depuis un bail ?, continua-t-elle en le questionnant encore.

-Très très longtemps si tu veux savoir, lui répondit-il.

-Tu étais un ermite ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Hein…? demanda Naruto qui paraît déboussolé avec cet interrogatoire ou bien qui ne prête pas trop attention à ce que dit Misaki.

-Tu sais, tu pars loin de la civilisation, pour retourner aux sources de la nature, lui expliqua la jeune kunoichi.

-Oui c'est ça, j'étais en mode ermite.

-Comme la technique ?

-Oui, comme la technique, approuva-t-il en laissant un petit rire indiscret sortir de sa bouche.

Il vît que Misaki le fixait, mais elle continuait de sourire. Un sourire agréable, qui faisait ressortir les traits de la jeune fille. Une personne douce, gentille, et heureuse. Comme si elle n'avait jamais connu la tristesse, la souffrance, le désespoir que notre héros, lui ou ses amis ont vécu. Elle rayonnait à ses yeux.

-Franchement, tu n'es pas très doué pour faire des blagues !, cria une voix masculine qui à l'entendre venait de leur gauche.

-Cette voix je la reconnais, fit Misaki à voix basse avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche.

-Hein ?, fit Naruto qui réalisait le même geste que son amie.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?, fit celle-ci en s'adressant au jeune homme que Naruto et elle pouvaient distinguer au loin, y compris ses cheveux bruns et sombres.

-Je te connais par cœur, je sais que tu es parfois maladroite, plutôt têtue comme une mule, une idiote de service quand quelque chose ne va pas, répondit le grand brun en marchant vers eux. Ah oui, et une nulle pour raconter des vannes.

-Qui est ce type, bon sang ?, demanda Naruto à Misaki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shisui ?, s'adressa Misaki sans prêter attention à la question de Naruto comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Le garçon qui avait rejoint le groupe s'arrêta net devant Naruto quand il vît ce dernier. Désormais, il était assez prêt pour que Naruto puisse bien l'ausculter. Le jeune brun aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux noirs semblait avoir les traits d'un adolescent, aussi grand que Misaki il atteignait quasiment la taille de Naruto qu'on pourrait croire que les deux hommes ont le même âge, mais son visage montrait bien qu'il ne paraissait pas aussi mature que le grand blond.

-Déjà pour commencer, que tu me présentes ton nouveau copain même si ce n'était pas dans mon programme d'aujourd'hui. Ensuite, te donner un avertissement pour avoir enfreint le règlement, et enfin te parler de la nouvelle mission que l'on a attribué à notre équipe il y a quelques minutes. Si tu avais été au briefing de tout-à-l'heure.

-Alors, primo, ce n'est pas mon petit ami et encore moins mon nouveau.

-Oh ben oui, c'est vrai. Je suis idiot. Tu n'en as jamais eu.

-Et j'en suis fière. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… euh bref passons ! Deuxio, je ne vois pas de quel règlement tu veux parler. Depuis quand y en a-t-il ?

-Depuis le jour où il a été décidé que les sorties dans les bois ne se font pas seule.

-Comme tu le vois je ne suis pas seule, et en plus qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis partie là-bas ?

-Une intuition ça peut arriver à tout le monde, se jusitifia le jeune homme brun.

-Dis surtout que tu m'as épié… vieux pervers vicieux !

-Quoi ? fit Naruto qui est en train d'assister à une scène de ménage. Enfin, c'est tout comme.

-C'est surtout parce que je te connais depuis longtemps et que cet endroit n'est pas sûr pour toi.

-Comment ça pour toi ?, continua Naruto.

-Ah oui, réponds à la question « comment ça pour moi » ?, répliqua Misaki en s'adressant au jeune brun.

-Euh bref passons… et tu voulais savoir pour la mission, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avant de te donner les détails, j'aimerai savoir qui est ton visiteur. Non, mieux, c'est lui qui va se présenter.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es pour t'en prendre à Misaki, mais moi je suis le grand NAR… TORUNA. Et que si…

-Le grand TORUNA ? C'est-à-dire ?

Le jeune brun l'ausculta de plus près et vît le bandeau frontal.

-Tu es donc d'ici, confirma-t-il d'un air curieux. Et quelle est ta relation avec elle ?

-Je suis… je suis… disons que je n'ai pas…

-Disons qu'il n'a pas de lien de parenté direct avec ma famille si tu préfères, l'interrompit Misaki voyant que le grand blond avait du mal à s'exprimer.

-Pas de lien de parenté direct… C'est-à-dire ?, insista Shisui.

-C'est mon cousin, lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Germain ? Je ne le savais pas.

-Non pas germain idiot, puisque ce n'est pas un lien de parenté direct. C'est un cousin… très très très très très très très très … très très éloigné, tu vois ?

-Euh… on n'est pas si éloignés que ça en fait.

-Et donc la mission…

Un long silence se fit sentir; Shisui resta de pierre sans parole devant son amie.

-Il n'y a pas de mission, c'est ça ?, lui demanda Misaki.

-Eh bien, pas pour aujourd'hui…, affirma Shisui.

-Rhoooooo… j'y crois pas… tu me refais le coup à chaque fois…, fit Misaki exaspérée.

-En tout cas, en voyant ta tête on a tout de suite compris ce que tu voulais, fit le jeune brun aux yeux sombres qui taquinait la pauvre jeune fille.

-Tais-toi, c'est toi l'idiot dans l'histoire, là, s'énerva-t-elle.

Le visage de Misaki avait totalement changé d'un coup d'un seul. Elle semblait furieuse et vexée à la fois à cause du jeune garçon qui devait avoir dans sa tranche d'âge, environ treize, quatorze ans.

-Oh ça va, je blaguais, dit-il.

-Eh ben quand tu disais que je ne savais pas faire des vannes, toi t'es pire. Roi des idiots, et roi des pervers à la même occasion.

-En tout cas, ravi de t'avoir revu. Et ravi de t'avoir rencontré Toruna ! C'était un réel plaisir ! Et bonne chance surtout !, s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à Naruto.

Misaki se retourna, elle avait envie de frapper l'enquiquineur de service qu'était le jeune Shisui.

-Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve quand il est comme ça.

-Euh au fait c'était qui ce taré ?, demanda Naruto.

-Je te présente au loin Shisui Uchiha.

-Hein !?, fit-il en entendant non pas le prénom du coéquipier de son amie mais bien son nom de famille.

-C'est le roi des enquiquineurs si tu préfères. Toujours à se rendre intéressant et visible des autres. La seule manière pour lui de se faire remarquer. Il cherche toujours les ennuis.

-Il n'y a donc pas que toi qui es visée ?

-Non, et heureusement d'ailleurs, tu imagines ce que ça serait ? Et je dois t'avouer que même ses frères et sœurs ne sont pas épargnés eux aussi.

-Ah oui, et en plus d'être un pitre, c'est aussi l'un de mes coéquipiers et… je sais que ça paraît bizarre mais on est amis tous les deux, et au fond quand on le connaît bien, il est sympa. C'est juste que dès fois, quand il n'a rien à faire… ou quand rien ne va dans sa vie, il essaie de tuer comme il le peut. un manière pour lui de se faire remarquer. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Je vois, j'étais un peu comme ça moi aussi, lui avoua Naruto.

-Au fait, tu as quel âge ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux, comme si elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle connaissance.

-16 ans, et je vais bientôt en avoir 17. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. Quand est-ce que ça tombe ?, continua-t-elle.

-Quel jour on est ?

-Mardi, je crois.

-Non, je veux dire la date ?

-Ah, désolée… je crois que nous sommes le 1er octobre si je ne me trompe pas. Alors, ton anniversaire c'est quand ?, insista-t-elle.

-T'es plutôt curieuse toi, lui répondit-t-il d'un air sceptique.

-Toujours. Même si certaines personnes disent que « la curiosité est un vilain défaut », moi je pense totalement le contraire et que c'est même une contre-vérité.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pense qu'avoir de la curiosité nous permet d'avancer, de creuser plus profond, de découvrir, de se sentir moins bête.

-Supposition intéressante.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Naruto a réussi à changer de conversation sans que Misaki ne s'en rende compte. Ça en a tout l'air du moins. Il poursuivit :

-Euh au fait où on va ? Je te suis depuis tout-à-l'heure mais je ne sais même pas où tu m'emmènes, enfin si tu as prévu quelque chose…

-Chez moi.

-Comment ?

-Je t'emmène chez moi.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Étant donné que tu es mon soi-disant cousin, eh bien jouons le jeu jusqu'au bout ! A moins que tu aies déjà un endroit où dormir ?

-Euh non, c'est très bien, et puis comme tu l'as dit jouons le jeu !

-Exactement, t'as tout compris !

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait passer pour un membre de ta famille ?

-Je ne sais pas…J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. Et au fond de moi, tu avais l'air perdu… je ne voulais pas te le demander tout-à-l'heure mais ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si si ça va c'est juste que je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir aujourd'hui.

-Ah d'accord. En même temps je te comprends, car ça n'a certainement pas été facile de revenir avec ce trajet.

-Ce trajet ? Quel trajet ?

-Ben, tu sais je t'ai frappé et tu t'es évanoui et en plus j'ai dû t'aider à te porter un moment.

Elle continua:

-On est presque arrivé. Je pense que le mieux serait que tu restes à la maison ce soir. Et qu'ensuite tu rentres chez toi quand tu te sentiras mieux bien-sûr.

-Oui, tu as raison c'est mieux pour moi.

-Voilà nous y sommes !, s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant net devant un mur haut comme une maison sans étage.

Naruto regarda alors vers le haut et il vît un bâtiment qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à une maison ordinaire.

-Oh, c'est… CETTE BARAQUE EST IMMENSE !, s'esclaffa-t-il en contemplant le grand édifice qui en hauteur dépassait de loin celle du mur.

-En fait, c'est plus un manoir qu'une maison. Mais tu sais il y a beaucoup de monde qui vit ici. C'est un peu comme une résidence familiale.

-_Cette maison c'est vraiment un truc de dingue. Elle doit sûrement appartenir une très grande famille_, se dit-il en observant avec stupeur et émerveillement le grand édifice.

-Tu viens, Toruna ?, lui dit-elle en entrant dans la cour principale de la résidence. Naruto lui répondit tout en la suivant:

-Euh oui j'arrive. _Mais Pourquoi je l'ai suivie ? Je ne la connais même pas. Si ça se trouve elle n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être. Et si ça se trouve, je suis dans une illusion. Piégé dans une illusion construite de toute pièce par Obito. Je dois continuer à jouer le jeu. Peut-être découvrirai-je ce qu'il se passe exactement, et la raison pour laquelle j'ai atterri ici. A Konoha, chez moi certes. Mais suis-je vraiment chez moi ? Depuis le début de mon arrivée ici, je n'ai rencontré que deux personnes et je sais que je ne les ai jamais vues avant, et encore moins avec Konohamaru et sa bande. Ces deux-là, on dirait qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il passe. Tout le monde ici ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe au front. Non ça ne peut pas être réel ! C'est forcément une illusion ! _Obito si c'est moi que tu veux, viens-là je t'attends !

Mais rien ne se produisit. Personne n'apparut. Personne ne surgît. Que se passe-t-il réellement ? C'est alors que Naruto entendit une voix familière:

_-Calmes-toi gamin ! Ne pars pas dans des hypothèses non basées et justifiées._

-Kurama !

Le grand renard se tenait devant lui et le décor avait changé autour de lui. Le démon était définitivement reconnaissable, en plus à sa voix rauque et dominante, à ses neuf longues queues qui se balançaient somptueusement d'un sens à un autre. Il reprit :

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas bien compris, mais ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'au moment où tu t'es mis en colère contre cet homme, j'ai réagi à ta colère. Mais le plus incroyable que tout, c'est que lorsque tu t'es fait facilement battre par cette jeune fille qui pour toi paraîtrait être irréelle, au moment où elle t'a frappé j'ai eu une drôle de sensation pendant un court instant puis plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'en te touchant…

-En me frappant…

-Oui si tu veux…, j'ai ressenti le chakra de cette personne et crois-moi, ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était la réalité.

-C'est peut-être un monde parallèle qui sait ?

-Qui sait ? Mais restes sur tes gardes ! Tu ne la connais pas ! Et elle non plus ne te connaît pas ! Elle reste peut-être prudente elle aussi…

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance.

-Fais bien attention…

-Je m'en souviendrai, Kurama…

Puis revint le manoir et la jeune fille dite « irréelle » ainsi que le magnifique couché de soleil que l'on pouvait distinguer au loin.

-C'est magnifique, non ?, dit-elle en contemplant le magnifique spectacle crépusculaire.

-De quoi ?, lui demanda Naruto.

-Regardes-moi ces couleurs, ce contraste orangé… le crépuscule.

-Oui, c'est très beau. C'est ta couleur préférée ?, lui demanda-t-il en regardant attentivement vers l'ouest.

-Quoi donc ?

-L'orange ?

-Euh non, même si c'est une couleur que j'apprécie.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Le vert. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Eh bien, je pense que je dirai le bleu mais l'orange aussi.

-C'est aussi une couleur que j'aime bien le bleu, affirma-t-elle

-Violet aussi c'est pas mal. En plus du bleu et de l'orange.

-C'est vrai. Euh… nous voilà dans le bâtiment principal, et celui où vit ma famille. Quand je dis ma famille, tu sais je parle de… tu sais quoi…

-Ton père, ta mère, tes frères et sœurs si tu en as et toi.

-Oui, c'est ça.

_-Je ne dois pas trop poser de questions, _pensa-t-il.

-Je te montre la chambre.

-Ça me va.

ils montèrent les escaliers de marbre blanc les menant vers l'étage du dessus et vers un couloir qui à leur droite paraissait s'étendre à l'infini, même si ce n'était pas le cas. les murs étaient recouverts de tissus,non de tapisseries aux yeux de Naruto. Sur ces tapisseries étaient représentées des personnes qui semblaient être mises en scène. Certainement des ninjas. La tapisserie se terminait mais semblait être reliée à celle qui suivait à l'histoire (ça paraissait être un évènement suivit d'un autre et qui se sont déroulés il y a très longtemps). Comme une frise chronologique. Puis le jeune blond tourna son regard bleu océan vers une porte que Misaki - qui ouvrait la marche - désignait de son index.

-Voici la chambre d'ami, lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte qui laissait découvrir une pièce avec un grand lit à deux places, un bureau, une commode et quelques décorations avec des tableaux, des dessins, des éventails accrochés aux murs de la chambre à coucher. les murs étaient tapissés d'une couleur bordeaux ornés d'une frise jaune-doré avec quelques motifs discrets de la couleur que les murs.

-C'est là où tu vas dormir pour la nuit. Ça te convient?

-C'est parfait, répondit le jeune homme émerveillé qui n'avait encore jamais vu et encore moins eu une chambre aussi grande et spacieuse que celle-ci.

-Tu n'avais pas d'affaires si je m'en rappelle. Alors je vais te passer des vêtements si tu veux…

-Eh bien merci, mais ça ne dérange pas la personne qui les porte ?

-Oh t'en fais pas… il ne remarquera pas qu'elles ont disparu puisqu'il ne les porte plus, expliqua Misaki sur un ton neutre mais soudain elle paraissait nostalgique à sa voix et à la mine sur son visage.

-Très bien, répondit-il, l'air calme.

-Bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite.

-Ok.

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre, tourna à droite. Naruto entendit le bruit d'une porte grincer et quelques secondes plus tard claquer. Des pas suivirent, et il vît la jeune fille revenir avec un florilège de vêtements qu'elle jeta et étala sur le lit.

-Tiens essaies cet ensemble pour voir si ça te va ? Je sors, dis-moi quand tu es prêt.

-Ok.

Quelques secondes plus tard:

-C'est bon tu peux rentrer.

Misaki l'ausculta avec la tenue qu'elle lui a proposée. Naruto portait un ensemble de pyjama; une chemise bleue ciel de soie avec un pantalon de la même couleur et du même textile que le haut.

-Alors comment tu me trouves ?, fit-il les mains sur la taille comme si il prenait la pause.

Misaki resta bouche bée longtemps devant lui.

-Mais tu es…, commença-t-elle comme si elle avait eu une révélation. Mais elle ne finît pas sa phrase.

-Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

-Oui, je voulais dire que tu es vraiment très beau… ça te va bien.

Il la scruta d'un air sceptique.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à rester dans ma chambre pendant que je pars faire quelques courses. Je reviens d'ici une demi-heure, d'accord ?

-Oui d'accord. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne.

-Non non ça va, je te remercie, dit-elle les yeux fermées avec un sourire paraissant forcé. Comme si elle insistait.

-Ok, répondit-il gentiment en continuant de la regarder, le sourire forcé lui aussi.

Misaki sortit de a chambre en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Naruto l'entendit descendre les escaliers de marbre qu'ils avaient monté tous les deux il n'y a pas un instant. Puis, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Une fois seul, il s'asseye sur le lit de la chambre de la jeune fille et scruta attentivement les alentours.

-C'est le moment de récolter des informations, s'exécuta-t-il en se levant du lit.

Il chercha dans chaque chambre à l'étage, puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne trouva rien qui puisse l'intéresser jusqu'à ce qu'il voit… une bibliothèque composée de plusieurs niveaux d'étagères dans lesquelles étaient disposés autant de livres comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu avant.

-Ça en fait de la lecture, bon sang !, commenta-t-il. Il s'en rapprocha et vît sur de gros ouvrages sur lesquels on pouvait lire :

-« Album de photo de famille », « album de photo de vacances », Ça me permettra peut-être d'en savoir plus sur elle et sur son entourage et si je peux lui faire confiance ou non.

Mais au moment où il allait ouvrir un des albums il vît un cahier rangé dans la bibliothèque avec de nombreux bouquins, mais celui-ci était bien mis en évidence avec une couleur bien flashy de manière à ce qu'on le distingue parfaitement des autres. Naruto lu sur le dos du livre : « Rapports de Missions : M. et N. ». Il le sortit de son emplacement, l'ouvrit à la première page et lut : « Missions Misaki ». Il se dit :

-Cela me permettrait de déterminer ses compétences :

« Mission n°1 : Ma toute première mission ! Avec mes coéquipiers, on venait de rencontrer notre Sensei il y a deux jours, et j'étais tellement contente à l'idée qu'on nous donne une mission aussi vite. Je dois avouer tout comme Shisui et Amano que nous avions hâte de la commencer et surtout de savoir en quoi elle consisterait. Seulement, lorsque nous nous sommes rendus au bureau du Hokage pour qu'on nous donne les détails de notre tâche aujourd'hui, nous ne nous attendions pas une seule seconde que ce serait un travail de labeur. En effet, notre travail était d'aller… Faire du JARDINAGE ! Sérieusement, je m'imaginais déjà en train de protéger une personne importante en l'escortant dans un autre pays. Ou encore de partir en mission de reconnaissance et récolter des informations. Mais non. Le destin en a voulu autrement. Cette opération ne servait vraiment à rien du tout. Aider un couple de retraités qui en plus avaient tous les deux la main verte, je n'appelle pas ça une opération de premier choix. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais au départ. A la fin de la journée, on avait terminé d'arracher les mauvaises herbes, de poser de nouvelles graines dans le sol et enfin de l'arroser. Et les deux personnes sont venues nous donner un peu d'eau pour nous réhydrater, ce qu'ils ont fait régulièrement toute la journée, car ce jour-là il faisait presque un temps de canicule, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer avec ce soleil tapant, et cette absence de vent frais qui je pense nous aurait fait du bien au visage. Ils nous ont proposé à tous les trois, oui le Sensei n'était pas présent il avait dit qu'il avait une urgence pressante, histoire de trouver une excuse de ne pas s'ennuyer lui aussi. Donc ils nous ont proposé à tous les trois de rentrer dans la maison. Nous avons accepté. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il nous demande une autre requête comme faire le ménage dans leur maison par exemple, ce que nous aurions sûrement gentiment refusé, car cela ne faisait pas partie de la mission, enfin je crois. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'intérieur nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la cuisine et sur la table nous vîmes un immense gâteau que la vielle dame avait fait elle-même en guise de remerciement et en accompagnement du lait que son époux nous avait servi dans trois verres. « C'est une spécialité de la maison », nous avait-il dit. Au fond je n'ai pas complètement regretté mon premier boulot. Au contraire, en nous répartissant les tâches nous avons été organisés dans notre travail. Et ce que j'ai compris ce jour-là, c'est que le travail d'équipe fait tout, quelle que soit la mission. »

-Tiens, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps avec les débuts de l'équipe 7. Elle a l'air de ressembler à une personne tout à fait normale avec une vie, une famille.

Il feuilleta et enchaîna les récits de la jeune fille, tous aussi entraînant que le premier jusqu'à ce qu'il vît que certaines pages qui se suivaient étaient vides.

Puis, en tournant une autre page vierge, il vît qu'on avait recommencé à écrire mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas l'écriture de la petite Misaki. En effet, Naruto lut « Missions de N... ».

-« N... » sûrement les initiales de... ?

C'est alors que :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri comme il le fait habituellement quand il se fait surprendre. Il remit le livre à sa place, se retourna et la vît :

-Euh… désolé je m'ennuyais un peu alors je suis descendu… et j'ai…, hésita-t-il.

-Toi tu me caches quelque chose, dit Misaki sur un ton inquiet et furieux.

_-Eh merde_, se dit-il. Vas-y tu m'as grillé, s'avoua-t-il comme si il avait été vaincu.

-Ne dis rien, laisses-moi deviner, ordonna-t-elle.

-Euh d'accord, dit-il en pensant qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

-Toi tu as faim, tu t'apprêtais à te diriger vers la cuisine jusqu'à ce que tu vois la bibliothèque et tu t'es rendu curieux et tu as décidé de couper ta faim en t'occupant avec de la lecture, c'est bien ça ?, lui demanda-t-elle en parlant vivement mais en articulant bien. Et son interlocuteur lui répondit :

-Oui… oui c'est ça. _Ouf, je ne suis pas démasqué_, se rassura-t-il.

-… Ok, ça me va. Mais demande la prochaine fois, bon sang.

-Euh… J'essaierai, lui dit-il.

-Non, tu n'essaieras pas, tu me le promettras d'accord ?, insista Misaki.

-Euh… promis, promis…, répéta-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer…, poursuivit-il comme si il allait lui faire passer un interrogatoire.

-Ben pourtant j'ai fait du bruit en claquant la porte. Et en transportant toutes les courses, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Oh tu as peut-être besoin d'aide ?, se proposa-t-il.

-Non ça va je maîtrise. Ne me sous-estime pas. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Non je plaisante mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

-Tu sais j'ai acheté ce qu'il faut pour ce soir. Si tu aimes les ramens faits maison bien-sûr, lui proposa-t-elle.

-Du moment que c'est des ramens…, plaisanta-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, non loin du village :

-Quel est donc cet endroit ? Il fait déjà nuit, et je ne suis pas sur le champ de bataille. Je devrais peut-être y retourner maintenant. Mais au fait où est Naruto ?

Obito regarda autour de lui mais ne vît personne. Pas un chat, pas un bruit. Rien que les bruissements de l'eau de la rivière. Et la brise du vent du soir qui commença à se lever. Après avoir parfaitement bien scruté les parages, il s'évapora petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître totalement en laissant une absence de vie totale.

Le décor changea et Obito réapparût dans un endroit qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin avec des blocs de passerelles flottant dans l'espace sombre de sa dimension. Après avoir utilisé le Kamui pour se téléporter ici, il sentit une présence mais ce n'était certainement pas celle de Naruto, celle qu'il espérait. C'en était une autre. Il se retourna et la vît. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'ausculta attentivement. La jeune kunoichi aux cheveux sombres, aux reflets violets, et détenteuse du Byakugan demeurait allongée sur le sol du bloc où se trouvait son ravisseur. Les yeux fermés, elle semblait à boute de force.

-C'est donc toi pour qui le cœur de cet idiot bat. Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder. Et c'est également toi qui as réussi à le raisonner lorsque son ami a été touché par l'attaque du Jubi. Tu ne dois pas être n'importe qui pour être aussi forte, me trompe-je ?

C'est alors qu'Hinata ouvrit les yeux et tendit vivement son bras gauche vers Obito qui sentit la paume de la main de sa prisonnière contre sa poitrine :

-PAUME DU HAKKE !, cria-t-elle sèchement. Ses yeux avaient changé d'un coup d'un seul. Son byakugan était activé, les veines de ses tempes et autour de ses yeux ressorties et le regard fixé sur un point précis. Lui.

-Quelle riposte ! Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une attaque par surprise, avoua Obito sur un ton ironique, le sourire narquois.

* * *

Fin du Chpt 2: mais je pense que je vais le continuer avant de me lancer sur le chpt qui est actuellement en cours de rédaction :)

Ah oui, et aussi... n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews! :)

+...


	3. Chapter 3 - Mission Spéciale

Et voilà le chapitre 3 que vous attendiez certainement tous avec impatience!

Mettez vos reviews!

Cheers à tous et Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Mission Spéciale **

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté du village, le jeune blond qui s'était couché juste après avoir savouré les ramens aux porcs que son hôte avait cuisiné pour le dîner s'était déjà endormi depuis des heures. Et son amie devait également dormir depuis longtemps.

C'est alors qu'il commença à bouger, et se remua dans son lit en se retournant dans tous les sens, et laissa échapper inconsciemment des petits cris comme il souffrait mais mentalement. Comme si il ne voulait pas que ça se passe. Que ça se réalise. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il faisait bel et bien un cauchemar. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit strident. Un cri, un hurlement qui le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Ça ressemblait à un cri d'horreur. Assis dans son lit, il sentit quelque chose dégouliner sur l'ensemble de son corps. La fenêtre de la chambre était à sa gauche, et la lumière de la pleine lune passait au travers des rideaux jaunes et bordeaux qui paraissaient être faits d'un tissu fin. Du fait que Naruto pouvait entrevoir la lumière de la lune dans sa chambre. Mais ce n »'était suffisant pour bien examiner ce qui coulait sur lui. Il alluma alors la lampe de la table de chevet à sa droite. Il déboutonna le haut du pyjama que Misaki lui avait donné avant d'aller se coucher. Et il commençait à avoir chaud. Il toucha son front et sa blonde, lisse et brillante chevelure qui étaient mouillés. Il avait chaud et il transpirait.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve, dit-il d'un ton soulagé.

Mais cela devait être un très mauvais rêve pour qu'il commence à transpirer et à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il se recoucha dans le lit de la chambre d'ami qui se trouve à côté de la chambre de la jeune fille brune aux reflets roux.

Le lendemain matin :

-Bonjour Toruna !

-Ah… salut !

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, très bien je te remercie. Mais toi, on dirait que ce n'est pas trop le cas.

-Hein de quoi tu parles ?

-Les marques sous tes yeux…

-Ah c'est que j'ai tendance à me coucher tard et à me lever tôt.

-_Ah oui ?_, pensa-t-il d'un air sceptique.

-Toi aussi tu as des cernes sous tes yeux à ce que je vois, lui dit-elle en déposant deux bols vides sur la table de la cuisine. Naruto lui expliqua en s'asseyant et en se posant sur un des tabourets hauts de la pièce, les bras croisés sur la table et la tête baissée :

-Euh… c'est que en parlant de ça… euh… tu n'as pas entendu du bruit cette nuit ?

-Quoi comme bruit ?

-Un cri ?

Elle stoppa son geste/ ce qu'elle était en train de faire (elle préparait la table de petit déjeuner et déposait les ingrédients qu'il faut avec les couverts) et demeura de pierre un long moment avant de répondre :

-Non, je n'ai rien entendu… après tout tu sais j'ai un sommeil profond donc il m'est difficile d'avoir l'oreille tendue quand je dors… même un verre qui tombe au sol et qui se brise, je ne l'entends certainement pas. Tu as entendu crier ?, dit-elle en finissant de mettre la table.

-Oui, mais ça devait sûrement être moi, dans mon rêve.

-Est-ce que ça va ?, lui demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

-Oui, oui oui t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il tout en restant calme.

En changeant de conversation :

-Ah ! Je meurs de faim qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?

-Euh… disons que c'était déjà préparé hier soir avant que j'aille me coucher. Le petit déj' traditionnel le Kaiseki… avec un bol de riz, un bol de soupe miso, du saumon grillé… à tiens aujourd'hui c'est du thon, fit-elle en fixant des tranches de poissons posées dans une assiette qu'elle venait de déposer sur la table.

Elle continua de citer les aliments en les désignant du doigt :

-Des œufs crus, de l'omelette, ah… et aussi du natto (Haricots de soja que l'on mange traditionnellement avec du riz blanc en accompagnement).

-Waouh… eh ben pour du petit déjeuner, c'est du petit déjeuner dis-moi…, dit Naruto qui ne semblait pas très emballé par le menu.

-Et du thé en accompagnement si tu veux… au jasmin ah et aussi du thé vert…

-Ah c'est bien…

Il déglutit en entendant le mot thé…

-Oui, moi non plus je ne suis pas trop thé…

Elle se dirigea vers le frigo qu'elle ouvrit et en sortit un pack blanc avec le dessin d'une vache dessus. En fermant le réfrigérateur elle se dirigea ensuite vers un placard en haut à gauche et prit tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un petit déjeuner continental. Un bon petit déjeuner continental. Après avoir fermé la porte du placard, les mains chargées, elle déposa sur la table tout ce qu'elle avait pris.

-Je suis plus lait, céréales, jus d'orange et toasts beurrés avec de la confiture dessus, dit-elle en déposant la brique de lait, le beurre, le paquet de pain de mie, un pot de confiture, une brique de jus d'orange pas encore entamée, et un gros paquet de céréales.

-Oh oui du lait… que du bonheur…, s'exclama le jeune adolescent en versant le contenu de la brique de lait dans son bol. Il n'avait pas eu de vrais petits déjeuners comme ça depuis des mois. On aurait dit qu'il avait oublié ses soucis et ce qu'il devait faire. Misaki prit le paquet de céréales et versa le contenu dans son bol puis elle fit :

-Tu peux me passer le lait s'il-te-plaît ?

-Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tenant la brique blanche et bleue tout en regardant la jeune fille.

-Merci.

Puis il continua :

Je suis chez moi ! Bon sang je suis chez moi ! Vraiment chez moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?, lui demanda-t-elle en versant du lait dans son bol de céréales.

-Euh… j'ai dit quelque chose ?… euh rien… euh…

-Tu parles tout seul ou quoi ?, l'interrogea-t-elle en posant la brique de lait pour ensuite prendre du jus d'orange et le verser dans un grand verre en face d'elle.

-Ah oui, c'est ça ! J'ai certainement dit ce que je pensais sans m'en rendre compte.

-Je te comprends.

-Hein, comment ça tu me comprends ?, demanda-t-il alors qu'il était en train de boire son lait avant.

-Ben oui, tu es parti en ermitage, donc je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Isolé de toute civilisation et de toutes tes habitudes, lui expliqua-t-elle les mains sur ses genoux/les bras croisés. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé à manger. Puis Naruto reprit son bol et en buvant la substance blanche :

-Mmmmmh… Oishii !, fit-il en savourant sa boisson. Puis il recommença à dire Oishii en dégustant les toasts beurrés avec de la confiture de nèfle (Nèfle du Japon fruit jaune, charnu et acide) tartinée par-dessus que Misaki lui avait préparés quand Naruto il buvait son bol de lait inconsciemment.

-Merci pour les toasts, la remercia-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, lui dit-elle en lui esquissant un sourire et un regard intimidé. Elle faillit même rougir.

A le voir cela faisait depuis des mois que Naruto ne s'était jamais autant régalé le matin. Puisqu'il s'était régalé le soir dernier avec les ramens que Misaki avait préparés.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela de la situation actuelle et descendit aussitôt de son petit nuage idyllique.

Le visage enfantin et joyeux, qui avec ses moustaches (pas ses moustaches de lait au-dessus de sa lèvre antérieure mais celles qu'il a depuis la naissance) lui donnait un aspect adorable avec son sourire de petit chat qu'on pourrait penser que des oreilles vont apparaître, disparût soudainement. Et il reprit son sérieux.

Il vît que Misaki n'avait pas trop touché à son assiette. Peut-être qu'elle prend son temps pour manger ou bien peut-être qu'elle ne mange pas beaucoup. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'en regardant son visage, il vit que la bonne humeur matinale de la jeune fille avait disparu. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Il finît son bol de lait, puis se leva de table, et descendît de son tabouret en disant :

-Bon, je crois que je vais y aller.

-Comment ça ? Tu t'en vas ?

-A moins que tu n'aies rien de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Attends tu vas où ?

-Je rentre chez moi…

-Ah oui bien-sûr… euh tu te rappelles où c'est après tout ce temps… ?

_-Je rêve ou elle essaie de me retenir, comme si elle essayait de me cacher quelque chose, non ? _Oui, enfin je crois…

-Euh, dis-moi… tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui?

-Ben…

-A part rester dans ton appart'…

-Mon appart' ?_ Comment le sait-elle ?_

-…Ben tous les jeunes ont des appartements, du moins beaucoup d'entre eux… à moins que tu vives dans une maison ou bien peut-être une résidence qui sait ? Et que tu vis encore avec tes parents ?

-Euh… en fait euh…

-Je te pose trop de questions peut-être… ? Désolée… ça ne me regarde pas, c'est ta vie après tout.

-Euh… non, non non ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as pas à le faire.

-D'accord.

Il sortit de table, un t-shirt basique noir avec le dessin d'un feu rouge dans un tourbillon orange - le même symbole que sur la tenue bleue de Misaki qu'elle portait la veille et donc le jour de leur rencontre - et d'un pantalon beige dont la jambe droite était entourée d'un bandage blanc et noir - certainement celui que Naruto porte habituellement par-dessus le haut de son pantalon orange quotidien.

-Bon j'y vais, dit-il définitivement à son hôtesse.

Puis en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il la remercia de son hospitalité en lui souriant gentiment. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il entendit:

-Attends, est-ce que je peux t'accompagner?, lui demanda la jeune kunoichi d'une voix forte puis calme.

Naruto hésita puis se lança:

-Si tu veux mais tu sais il n'y a vraiment rien à voir chez moi. Et puis ce n'est pas le grand luxe.

-Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais, lui répondit-elle sur un ton insistant.

Le jeune garçon lui fit signe de la suivre. et il sortirent tous les deux de la grande résidence en traversant la grande cour principale avant d'atteindre le portail qui menait au cœur du village.

Cela faisait à peu près dix minutes que les deux adolescents marchaient en direction de l'appartement du jeune garçon. Ils marchaient d'un pas tranquille mais ils ne disaient rien depuis leur départ du manoir. L'ambiance était tendue et aucun d'eux ne jetait qu'un simple petit regard à l'autre. Juste au moins pour montrer que « Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais » par exemple. C'est alors que la jeune fille s'arrêta net et stoppa son suiveur en l'attrapant vivement par l'épaule droite - la carrure du grand blond arrivait à la hauteur de la jeune fille, soit au niveau de se tête - ce qui fit sursauter celui-ci.

-Bon d'accord, c'est quoi le problème ?, lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton inquiétant mais aussi furieux en regardant le sol.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends bon sang ?, rétorqua le jeune garçon qui la fixait alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fixés vers le bas.

Il fut à moitié surpris et effrayé (il avait flippé) du comportement de Misaki qui avait brutalement changé. Cependant, elle paraissait plus inquiète qu'en colère. Du coup Naruto ne haussa pas la voix.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Tout peux tout me dire tu sais, lui dit-elle d'un ton calme.

-Je… hum… je… rien…, hésita-t-il, l'air de cacher quelque chose; ce qui était vrai.

-Toruna, es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles Misaki ?, lui demanda-t-il, l'air innocent, comme si il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Arrêtes! Je connais ce regard… tu me caches vraiment quelque chose…, hurla-t-elle.

-Mais…

-Tu peux te confier à moi. Tu sais que je suis là, et que je t'écoute. Et si c'est quelque chose de trop personnel, je te promets que je ne le dirai à personne.

_-Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle a réussi à me toucher… Devrais-je me jeter à l'eau ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance ?_, se dit-il._  
_

Puis, il répondit comme s'il se sentit vaincu :

-Très bien…

-Je ne te demande pas de tout me raconter, pas la peine de détailler si c'est trop douloureux pour toi.

_-Elle dit ça comme si elle savait ce que je ressens, comme si elle savait ce qui s'est passé._

Il se lança enfin :

-Eh bien… disons que si je suis ici c'est que je recherche quelqu'un. Une personne.

-Et cette personne, t'a-t-elle fait du mal ? Je veux dire pas physiquement mais moralement.

-Oui, à cause de ce type, j'ai perdu des gens qui comptaient pour moi. Et il risque de prendre une autre vie si je ne le retrouve pas à tout prix.

-Ce type ? Un homme donc, et cette vie qu'il risque de prendre, c'est celle d'une personne à qui tu tiens ?

-Oui.

-Qui tient énormément pour toi ?

-…oui.

-C'est ta copine ?

-Euh…

-Ou ton copain ? Tu sais des fois on ne sait jamais, lui dit-elle sans gêne.

-Quoi !? Non, c'est une fille, c'est ma cop… Mais EH ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je détaille.

-J'ai jamais dit ça… non… j'ai dit : « pas la peine de détailler » donc ce n'est pas comme si je t'y interdisais. Ta copine ?, répliqua-t-elle en insistant.

-Je… c'est compliqué… en fait je ne sais pas…

-Tu ne sais pas parce qu'il y en a une autre c'est ça ?

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu es super forte aux devinettes.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

-Bon, je dois t'avouer… qu'en vérité, il y en avait une au départ. J'avais un faible pour elle depuis toujours. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose un jour qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait alors que c'était totalement faux. Tout ça pour que je ne tienne plus la promesse que je lui avais faite quelques années plus tôt.

-Une promesse ?

-Oui, une promesse.

-Euh… j'ai comme l'impression que là, il serait préférable de ne pas rentrer dans les détails.

-Oui, lui dit-il d'un ton nostalgique en repensant à ce que Sakura lui avait demandé il y a plus de trois ans.

FLASH BACK :

(Naruto fais ça pour moi … ramènes Sasuke… ramènes-le au village.)

[…]

(tu peux répéter Sakura, la dernière phrase

Je t'aime Naruto, et Sasuke ne représente plus rien pour moi désormais. Alors voilà Naruto tu n'as plus à tenir la promesse que tu m'as fait.

Arrêtes Sakura cela ne m'amuse pas du tout que tu joues la comédie. Et si il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout ce sont les MENTEUSES !)

FIN DU FLASH BACK :

-Puis, mes sentiments se sont de plus en plus éloignés d'elle. Même si je ressens encore quelque chose pour elle. En plus, elle est amoureuse de Sasu… de quelqu'un d'autre alors. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Et je pense qu'au final, je remarque que c'est plus une amie qu'autre chose.

Il remarqua que Misaki le regardait et l'écoutait avec attention. Puis il continua :

-Et pour Hinat… pour l'autre fille, je ne la connais que depuis quelques années uniquement.

-Uniquement ?

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit… uniquement… et je commence de mieux en mieux à la connaître à force d'être en mission avec elle et de la croiser dans les rues du village. Et ce que je ressens pour elle, je… je ne… je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. Mais je dois t'avouer que la deuxième fois qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, quand elle m'a fait sa déclaration, je n'ai pas été insensible à ces mots… ces mots qu'elle a dit. J'ai eu une sensation que je n'avais encore jamais eu avant.

-Même pas avec l'autre fille ?

-Même pas avec l'autre fille.

-Eh ben, mon vieux… Mais… Vas-y continues, désolée si je t'ai interrompu.

-Donc, j'étais rendu où… ?

-Que tu n'avais encore jamais eu ce genre de sensation avant.

-C'est ça, merci. Et donc maintenant, à chaque fois que je la vois ou que je ressens son chakra, j'ai toujours ce drôle de petit pincement au cœur. (il sourît en disant ça). Misaki fit de même mais timidement. Je ne peux pas décrire cette sensation, cet état, ce…

-Ce sentiment ?

-Oui.

-Et cette fille, tu penses que cet homme la détient ?

-Oui j'en suis même sûr.

Misaki remarqua qu'il commençait à sangloter.

-Toruna, excuse-moi. C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état.

-Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie..., lui avoua-t-il en pleurant à la fois. Misaki le prit dans ses bras au niveau de la taille, car Naruto est très grand. Ce dernier se laissa faire, plia ses genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur de son amie et la prit dans les bras à son tour. Il renifla pour éviter que son nez coule.

-Est-ce qu'elle est forte ?

-Oui, elle est très forte. Bien plus forte qu'avant.

-Alors elle est toujours en vie, tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Tu dois croire en elle.

-D'accord.

-Et elle doit croire en toi.

-Oui.

-Parce que tu vas tout faire pour aller la récupérer. Mais pour cela, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide sûrement.

-Que… quoi !?

-Laisses-moi t'aider ! Tu veux bien ?

-Ben… euh… c'est que… euh…

-C'est que quoi ? Je suis trop jeune ou trop petite c'est ça ? Eh, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer. Je suis bien plus qu'une simple genin tu sais.

-Puis-je vraiment compter sur toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que toi tu penses ?

Il hésita, ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, rouvrit les yeux et sortit ces mots-là de sa bouche :

-Je pense que je peux te faire confiance, Misaki.

Elle sourît de nouveau. Elle lui afficha le plus grand sourire qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais montré.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas préparer tes affaires ! Enfin si tu en as…, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Oui, chef !, plaisanta-t-il de même.

Ils retournèrent vers la résidence d'un pas tranquille et le regard sérieux. Ils sont tous les deux déterminés à aller jusqu'au bout de leur mission de sauvetage.

C'est alors qu'au moment où ils allaient entrer dans la grande cour principale du manoir, ils entendirent une voix masculine et juvénile venant de derrière :

-Hey mademoiselle !

-Tiens, Amano, fit Misaki en se retournant vers le jeune homme châtain clair aux yeux marrons noisettes qui s'arrêta net devant le grand blond aux yeux bleus et la petite brune aux reflets roux. Il paraissait avoir l'âge de Misaki… quoique pour Naruto il avait l'air un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Le jeune homme reprit :

-Mademoiselle Misaki !

-Oh non, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Désolé, mais pour moi c'est normal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est aujourd'hui la mission.

-Quelle mission ?

-Ben la mission, mission quoi ! Shisui devait t'en parler, il ne l'a pas fait à ce que je vois.

-Depuis quand il y a une mission ? Depuis hier soir c'est ça ?

-Ben je pourrais te dire oui, mais c'est ce matin que la nouvelle est tombée…

-Une nouvelle ?, demanda Naruto perplexe.

-Oui, quand je dis nouvelle c'est la mission quoi ! Le traité de paix avec le pays du son est confirmé et maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à le signer, qu'à le faire signer.

-C'est vrai ?

-Le pays du son ? Traité de paix avec le pays du son ?

-Toruna, va préparer les affaires. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

-Ça marche.

-Et du coup, pourquoi c'est toi qui es venu me voir ce matin et pas Shisui ?

-Mais Misaki, on est en début d'après-midi, là.

-Ah bon ? Oh non bon sang !

-Une vraie marmotte à ce que je vois.

-C'est ça, moques-toi.

-Désolé, et puis si je suis venu, c'est que je voulais te voir avant. On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps après… après…

-« Après ce qui s'est passé » ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

-…

-Ne t'en fais pas… Tout va bien maintenant.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, et Shisui aussi s'inquiète pour toi par la même occasion. Enfin, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi mais aussi pour ton frère… pour toute ta famille.

-Hé, tout va bien je te dis. Je sais que ça ne fait que trois mois qui se sont écoulés depuis mais tout va bien maintenant, je t'assure.

-Bon ça me rassure.

-Au fait, dans combien de temps est la mission ?, demanda Misaki.

-C'est à moi que tu me demande ça ? Il esquissa un sourire plaisantin. Je crois que ça ne devrait pas tarder. Dans moins de 3h je pense.

-Alors on devrait se dépêcher tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, lui répondit-il tout en acquiesçant.

Dans un office, Misaki et Amano avaient rejoint Shisui qui se tenaient devant eux:

-Vous êtes en retard!, s'exclama celui-ci.

-Bon, je vais récapituler pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver.

-Oui, les ratardataires..., plaisanta une jeune blonde aux yeux noisettes qui paraissait être plus âgée que les trois jeunes genins de l'équipe 3.

-Takumi-Sempai!, s'écria Misaki quand elle vît son aînée.

-Salut Misaki, ça faisait longtemps!

-Oui, c'est vrai., affirma la jeune fille brune aux reflets roux.

Alors toi aussi tu vas faire partie de la mission qu'on nous a donnée.

-Comment? Non, malheureusement d'ailleurs, lui répondit-elle en fixant le fauteuil du grand bureau circulaire où était assis un homme que Misaki reconnut facilement à vue d'œil.

-Hokage-sama, fit-elle en s'adressant un homme ayant plus de la trentaine par rapport à aux traits de son visage. Un homme brun aux yeux noisettes dont l'ensemble de ses cheveux était remonté d'une queue de cheval courte.

-Bonjour Misaki, lui répondit ce dernier en retour en esquissant un sourire. Il continua: Tout va bien pour toi à ce que je vois.

-Oui, tout va mieux je vous remercie, s'adressa-t-elle en lui donnant un petit sourire en retour.

C'est alors que l'homme qui avait commencé à s'exprimer - il porte une veste verte ( plutôt kaki) avec un ensemble vestimentaire unicolore en noir de haut en bas avec, comme tous les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce, un bandage blanc et noir qui entoure le haut de sa jambe droite -:

-Bon alors, je récapitule; notre mission est simple. Du moins elle ne devrait pas être trop compliquée. Il faut aller récupérer un rouleau contenant des informations très importantes qui nous permettrait d'avoir la paix avec le pays du son. Bien entendu il ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de n'importe qui.

-C'est le traité en personne. On le sait Sensei. S'il n'est pas signé avant la semaine prochaine, alors on peut dire adieu à la prospérité entre les 5 Nations et le Pays du Son, confirma le jeune Amano que tout le monde fixa un moment puis ils se retournèrent, y compris le châtain clair, vers le Sensei qui conclût:

-Bon je vois que tout est clair. Ce n'est pas la peine que je le demande mais je vais quand même le faire pour l'ambiance. Bon, vous avez bien compris ?

-Compris Sensei !, firent les membres de l'équipe de Misaki (Shisui, Amano, elle et leur professeur/Sensei) haut les cœurs.

-J'adore quand on me dit ça, finît leur professeur.

-Oui, oui on le sait. Ça montre que l'on a du respect envers vous, fit Shisui.

-Parfait, rendez-vous tous à l'entrée du village dans une heure.

Tout le monde sortit du bureau à part le maître Hokage, la jeune Takumi, Misaki et le Sensei qui s'apprêtait à quitter jusqu'à ce qu'il fut retenu par un:

-Sensei, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?, lui demanda Misaki.

-Bien entendu, lui dit-il en acquiesçant.

Misaki retourna chez elle où elle retrouva Naruto qui à le voir attendait patiemment dans la chambre d'ami. Elle lui expliqua que la mission a été confiée à l'équipe 3 dont elle fait partie. Elle lui expliqua également qu'il en fait partie de manière temporaire sous une fausse identité. En effet, la proposition qu'elle a fait à son Sensei était que Naruto (pardon Toruna^^) participe à la mission. Elle lui a dit que Toruna était son cousin et qu'il ne connaissait pas bien le village. Ce qui est totalement le contraire bien-sûr. Mais comme Shisui est un membre de l'équipe il était plus sûr de faire passer le jeune Naruto pour un membre de la famille de Misaki. De plus, elle pense que ce serait également un moyen pour son ami de partir à la recherche d'Obito (enfin du type qu'elle ne connaît pas).

Naruto accepta aussitôt la proposition de sa nouvelle amie.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les retardataires, Misaki et son soi-disant cousin Toruna rejoignirent le groupe qui était désormais au complet.

-Ah bah enfin !, rétorqua le jeune brun aux yeux sombres. Naruto fit en le regardant :

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir… euh… euh… c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

-Shisui espèce d'idiot, répondit Shisui qui semblait exaspéré par le fait que le grand blond aux yeux bleus ne se rappelle même plus de son prénom.

Le « espèce d'idiot » fit réagir celui-ci, car il crut apercevoir un moment son ami d'enfance, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bon je vois que tout le monde est là, fit un homme brun avec les cheveux ébouriffés et une écharpe bleue à moitié enroulée autour de son cou.

Naruto crut le reconnaître. Mais il ne s'adressa pas à lui.

-Equipe n°3 en avant !, s'écria le Sensei avec enthousiasme.

-Oui , fit le reste de l'équipe à l'unisson.

* * *

Fin du Chpt ou pas... ? ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé...


End file.
